


My Hero

by Dewcake (dewcake)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post Season Four, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dewcake/pseuds/Dewcake





	My Hero

Of all the things Gwaine had seen in this world, and he had seen many things, watching Percival and Leon storm through that cell door had been one of the finest. He’d barely been able to stand up at that time and he vaguely remembered wishing to quip “my hero” to Leon as the other knight had caught him. That hadn’t happened; though, and instead he’d rather embarrassingly passed out. 

He’d woken up some time later after things had calmed down. At that point, he had felt something like a mummy, covered in bandages as he was and stitches of all sorts. Some of them clumsily, he might add. Probably done by Merlin himself. A few other bandages were very careful, very precise. Curious, he’d stumbled his way out of bed and found Percival, who had told him that Leon had taken care of the worst ones when they had first been rescued. 

Gwaine hadn’t even bothered to hide the grin on his face and had dragged himself back off to bed. Oh, he had to use “my hero” now. He’d lost a lot of blood that last fight, so it was probably a good thing that Leon hadn’t waited for Merlin to come around and patch him up. That mess of stitches would have been something to behold. He’d have to remind the boy later that he wasn’t a cross stitch pattern. Though, for now he would just lie in bed and hope Leon came to visit him later.


End file.
